starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Battaglia di Abregado
}} *Assedio di FoerostThe New Essential Chronology *Battaglia di RylothStar Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded|conflitto = Guerre dei Cloni|forze1 = *3 Jedi *Ufficiali navali cloni *Truppe cloni **Wolfpack *3 Star Destroyer classe Venator **''Triumphant†''The Clone Wars: Shakedown *Mercantile leggero classe G9 Rigger **''Twilight|forze2 = *Droide da battaglia B1 *Droide da battaglia rocket *Boarding ship classe Droch *1 incrociatore pesante classe Subjugator}} La '''Battaglia di Abregado' fu una battaglia spaziale che si svolse nel 22 BBY durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Dopo la sconfitta della task force del Generale Jedi Ares Nune nel sistema Phu, per mano della nave da guerra della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti Malevolence, il Generale Jedi della Repubblica Galattica Plo Koon prese alcuni [[Star Destroyer classe Venator|Star Destroyer classe Venator]] per trovare e distruggere la nave nemica. Koon rintracciò la Malevolence nel sistema Abregado, ma la nave da guerra attaccò la sua flotta con il suo cannone a impulsi ionici e gli Star Destroyer si trovarono senza difesa. Poco prima che i vascelli finissero nel fuoco avversario, le truppe cloni riuscirono a fuggire nei gusci di salvataggio, e Koon scappò nel guscio con il Comandante Clone CC-3636, soprannominato "Wolffe", il Sergente Clone Sinker e il soldato Boost. Dooku schierò diverse navi da abbordaggio con dei droidi per eliminare i sopravvissuti, dal momento che non voleva che qualche testimone andasse a rivelare della Malevolence alla Repubblica. Solo Koon e i tre cloni nel guscio riuscirono a sconfiggere i droidi alla ricerca dei sopravvissuti. Il Generale Jedi Anakin Skywalker e la sua Padawan, il Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, presto arrivarono nel sistema a bordo della nave personale di Skywalker, la Twilight, e salvarono i cloni e Koon. La Twilight si scontrò con la Malevolence, ma i Jedi e i cloni riuscirono per poco a scappare dal cannone a ioni saltando nell'iperspazio. La loro fuga portò la cognizione della natura dell'arma alla Repubblica. Preludio Nel 22 BBY durante le Guerre dei Cloni, la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti costruì una super arma, l'[[Incrociatore Pesante classe Subjugator|incrociatore pesante classe Subjugator]] Malevolence, capace di neutralizzare le energie delle navi nemiche tramite i cannoni a impulsi ionici. I colpi dei cannoni lasciavano le navi indifese e vulnerabili al fuoco dei turbolaser della Malevolence, senza che gli avversari potessero usare gli scudi deflettori. Sotto il comando del Generale Grievous, la Malevolence cominciò una serie di stragi tra le task force della Repubblica Galattica che non lasciavano ad alcun sopravvissuto di raccontare le origini dell'arma o il metodo di attacco. Gli attacchi non formavano un sentiero ben definito, e l'imprevedibilità dei bersagli sparse paura per tutta la Repubblica. Poco dopo la sconfitta della pattuglia di parecchi [[Star Destroyer classe Venator|Star Destroyer classe Venator]] del Generale Jedi Ares Nune nel sistema Phu, l'Alto Consiglio Jedi incontrò il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine per discutere le tattiche di difesa della flotta della Repubblica, per prevenire altre sconfitte così pesanti. Il Generale Jedi Plo Koon si offrì volontario per prendere parecchi Venator - incluso il suo incrociatore, la Triumphant - per trovare ed eliminare l'arma della Confederazione.(The Clone Wars: Shakedown) Le forze di Koon erano supportate dalla squadra di cloni Wolfpack. La battaglia Attacco della ''Malevolence'' Plo Koon e le sue forze rintracciarono la Malevolence nel sistema Abregado e si avvicinarono alla nave. Koon voleva riportare più informazioni possibili sull'arma, in caso di sconfitta e prima di procedere contattò il Generale Jedi Anakin Skywalker e la sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano, che si stavano occupando della sicurezza del vicino sistema Bith.(The Clone Wars: Shakedown) Il Capo di Stato della Confederazione, il Signore dei Sith Conte Dooku, era arrivato a bordo della Malevolence per osservare i progressi del Generale Grievous, e ordinò che le comunicazioni della Repubblica venissero sabotate. Dopo che Koon e il Comandante Clone CC-3636, soprannominato "Wolffe", ebbero riportato la loro posizione a Skywalker e Tano, le comunicazioni vennero interrotte. Vedendo questo come un'altra opportunità per testare i cannoni a ioni, Grievous ordinò di fare fuoco con l'arma. La nave da guerra della Confederazione si mosse per attaccare la flotta di Koon, e poiché erano fuori portata, le navi della Repubblica non potevano aprire il fuoco. La Malevolence sparò un colpo; mentre l'onda si avvicinava le truppe cloni si preparavano all'impatto. L'onda passò oltre la flotta e neutralizzò gli scudi, e le navi vulnerabili furono colpite dal fuoco dei molti cannoni della Malevolence. Poco prima che la Triumphant venisse distrutta, Plo Koon e parecchi cloni riuscirono a evadere dalla nave attraverso i gusci di salvataggio. Dal momento che la flotta di Koon era stata distrutta, si formò nel sistema Abregado un campo di detriti - derivanti dai corpi delle tre navi distrutte. L'energia del guscio si esaurì, lasciando Koon, il Comandante Wolffe, il Sergente Sinker e Boost senza supporti vitali o canali per la comunicazione. Dopo aver perso i contatti con Plo Koon, Skywalker e Tano si incontrarono via holo con il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine e il Consiglio Jedi. Skywalker riportò la posizione di Koon nel sistema Abregado prima dell'interruzione delle comunicazioni, e suggerì che la mancanza di un segnale di soccorso suggeriva che la flotta fosse stata distrutta. Gruppi di battaglia vennero assegnati ai convogli dei rifornimenti della Repubblica, inclusa la flotta di Skywalker. Il Consiglio Jedi ordinò a Skywalker di riposizionare la sua flotta senza andare alla ricerca di sopravvissuti all'attacco delle forze di Koon. L'Ammiraglio Wullf Yularen protesse i convogli mentre Skywalker andò alla ricerca di segnali nemici con Tano sulla sua nave personale, la Twilight. I due andarono nel sistema Abregado, dal momento che Skywalker voleva trovare i superstiti, nonostante gli ordini del Consiglio Jedi. Skywalker, Tano e il droide astromeccanico R2-D2 arrivarono nel sistema a bordo della Twilight. Entrando nel campo di detriti, R2-D2 attivò gli scanner della nave, alla ricerca di forme di vita nel campo di battaglia. Il Gran Generale Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi contattò la nave e, sapendo che non avevano trovato superstiti, Kenobi ordinò a Skywalker di tornare alla sua flotta. R2-D2 intercettò un segnale di aiuto nel canale di emergenza, e Tano cominciò a trasmettere un segnale sempre su quel canale, provando a contattare i sopravvissuti. Distruzione dei gusci di salvataggio Il Conte Dooku non voleva rischiare che i sopravvissuti informassero la Repubblica riguardo i cannoni a ioni della Malevolence e mandò molte navi da abbordaggio con droidi a bordo - soprannominati cacciatori di gusci - per distruggere i gusci di salvataggio. I droidi riuscirono ad aprire parecchi gusci, lasciando i cloni al loro interno esposti al vuoto spaziale. I cloni ripristinarono l’energia nel guscio di Koon, e furono in grado di accedere al canale delle comunicazioni. Ricevendo un segnale da un altro guscio, il Guscio 1977, i Jedi e le truppe assistettero alla distruzione per mano dei cacciatori. A quel punto, i droidi avevano distrutto tutti i gusci, eccetto quello che conteneva Koon e i suoi soldati. Notando il guscio rimanente, i droidi si avvicinarono e si prepararono a distruggerlo. Koon decise di affrontare personalmente i droidi, dal momento che la sua specie era in grado di sovrastare la pressione dello spazio per breve tempo. Sinker e Boost usarono la loro armatura per ricevere ossigeno e accompagnarono il Jedi fuori, lasciando Wollfe dentro, in modo che tenesse vivo il segnale di aiuto, dal momento che era la loro unica possibilità di salvezza. La nave si agganciò al guscio con le sue pinze e mentre i droidi si avvicinavano per aprire un varco nel vetro frontale, Koon e i due cloni attaccarono i droidi. Koon usò la Forza per spingere Sinker oltre la nave dove i droidi erano situati, e il clone eliminò ne la maggior parte con il suo blaster. Nel guscio, Woolfe riuscì a ricevere il segnale di Tano. Non fu in grado di ritrasmettere il messaggio, poiché l’incidente con il guscio aveva causato la perdita del segnale. Koon, ancora nello spazio, tagliò le braccia della nave che era agganciata al guscio. Poi Koon spinse via la nave e riportò Sinker nel guscio. La nave urtò un detrito dall’incrociatore di classe Venator ed esplose. La perdita di segnale allertò la Malevolence di possibili sopravvissuti. Salvataggio Dopo che il Cancelliere Palpatine scoprì dell’assenza di Skywalker dal comando del suo gruppo di battaglia, il Cancelliere contattò Skywalker e gli ordinò di interrompere le ricerche, dal momento che la disposizione della sua flotta aveva lasciato altre flotte della Repubblica scoperte. Tano fu in grado di sentire il maestro Koon attraverso la Forza e prese il controllo della Twilight, pilotando fino alla posizione di Koon. Trovando il maestro e i cloni, la Twilight impiegò il cavo di rimorchio per tirare il guscio all’interno dell’hangar della nave. I cloni vennero curati da un droide medico, mentre Koon si unì a Skywalker e Tano sul ponte della nave, aggiornandoli riguardo ai cannoni della Malevolence. Gli scanner della Twilight individuarono la Malevolence, che si stava avvicinando. Per evitare di essere individuati, Koon ordinò che tutti i sistemi operativi venissero spenti, incluso R2-D2; tuttavia, i Jedi si dimenticarono di spegnere il droide medico. Gli scanner della Malevolence individuarono la nave e si prepararono ad attaccare i sopravvissuti. Mentre la nave d’attacco compiva le manovre per prepararsi al confronto, i Jedi si ricordarono del droide ancora funzionante. Riaccendendo tutti i sistemi, Skywalker condusse la Twilight lontana dalla Malevolence, cercando di saltare nell'iperspazio e di evitare i cannoni della nave della Confederazione. Koon riattivò R2-D2, e il droide cominciò a calcolare un percorso che li portasse fuori dal sistema. Mentre la Twilight cominciava la sua fuga, Grievous ordinò di usare i cannoni a ioni, e mentre l'onda si avvicinava, Skywalker fu in grado di uscire dal campo di detriti. Skywalker attivò il sistema dell'iperguida della nave, e i Jedi riuscirono a scappare dalla distruzione per mano della Malevolence, portando con loro la consapevolezza della potenza della nuova arma. Conseguenze La battaglia causò un cimitero di detriti, causato dalla distruzione dei tre incrociatori della Repubblica. Tutte le truppe di Koon, esclusi tre cloni e il Maestro Jedi, vennero uccise. Koon, Tano e Skywalker furono in grado di fare rapporto all'Ordine riguardo la Malevolence. Nonostante la morte di tante truppe della Repubblica, per il Conte Dooku la battaglia fu una sconfitta poiché ora la Repubblica conosceva la natura dell’arma della Confederazione. Il Signore dei Sith era davvero arrabbiato per il fallimento di Grievous; con la fiducia nel Generale scossa, Dooku se ne andò per discutere i nuovi piani con il suo Maestro, Darth Sidious. Grievous riprese la sua scia di distruzione, ottenendo una vittoria nel sistema Vanik.The Essential Guide to Warfare Dopo la rivelazione della Malevolence, Skywalker pianificò il contrattacco alla nave con lo Squadrone Shadow. Il Jedi prese il comando dell’unità degli starfighter per ottenere vari BTL-B Y-wing starfighter da un impianto di collaudo su Bormus. Si scoprì che Grievous aveva pianificato di distruggere una stazione medica segreta della Repubblica situata nell'Orlo Esterno, situata vicino alla Nebulosa Kallida. Volendo attaccare la Malevolence prima che distruggesse la stazione medica, Skywalker, accompagnato da Koon e Tano, guidò lo Squadrone Shadow lungo una scorciatoia per intercettare la nave da guerra. Dietro le quinte La Battaglia di Abregado fu il soggetto del primo episodio di Star Wars: The Clone Wars, andato in onda per la prima volta il 3 ottobre 2008 su Cartoon Network. Nella battaglia appare per la prima volta la Malevolence, che era comparsa per la prima volta nel webcomic The Clone Wars: Prelude. Gli eventi che portano alla battaglia - come noto, la battaglia del sistema Phu - sono narrati nel webcomic Shakedown, pubblicato il giorno prima della prima della serie. Il libro di consultazione Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition erroneamente fonde gli eventi di Rising Malevolence e dell’episodio successivo, Shadow of Malevolence, menzionando una missione di salvataggio nel sistema Abregado guidata da Skywalker e Tano e dagli starfighter BTL-B Y-wing. Comparse * *''The Clone Wars: Meet Ahsoka Tano'' * *The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventure *The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training *The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness *The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes * * Fonti * (Menzianato solo indirettamente) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.2'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * (solo immagine) *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2010'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *[[Star Wars:. The Clone Wars The Complete Season One]] *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' (Carta: A New Galactic Threat) *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' (Carta: Hunting Survivors) *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' (Carta: Out of the Storm) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010'' (Identificato per la prima volta come Battaglia di Abregado) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars. The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 16'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File (2013) Part 3'' (GRI4, Cyborg General) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File (2014) Part 3]] (GRI4, Cyborg General) *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 19]] (TWI1, The Twilight) *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 20]] (MAL1, The Mandalorian) *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 23]] (PLO5, Clone Wars Ace Pilot) *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 24]] (22 BBY 87, The Malevolence Campaign) *[[The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 77]] (ART19, Little Droid Lost)}} Note e riferimenti Categoria:Battaglie delle Guerre dei Cloni